


Nine months

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [2]
Category: Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Baby, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, child delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: When you are expecting a baby, 9 months can go by so fast. In a minute or in 1200 words.





	Nine months

**Author's Note:**

> STARKER:  
Alpha Peter x Omega Tony  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters. 
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy.

The worse part is the tabloids. Worse than not being able to be Iron Man, worse than the morning sickness or getting fat. Before Tony got pregnant, there were some rumors about them being together but once they started going out together, the tabloids had gone crazy. It was not anyone's fault. Tony had tried to hide it, he talked with Peter about denying anything to the press and be discreet as possible. But Peter had refused, and they had worked something out. The paparazzi were pretty much vultures, they found Peter's name and where he studied and stalked them.

Tony’s Instagram account got another million mark and Peter’s account, which only had his classmates at most suddenly reaches the mark of a million, and he hasn’t even posted a picture with Tony yet. It’s funny when the articles would come up like “_Tony Stark’s Alpha toy spotted cheating!_” when it was a lunch date between Peter and MJ. Or the one time where they went to a club and they were seeing with a very beautiful woman and the headline was _“Stark and Parker ready for a threesome_!” When it was just a mistake. The media even came up with a shipping name_: Starker_. What a funny thing.  
  
Whenever someone asked Tony, he would say that he was trying to live his life on its fullest and whenever someone asked Peter, he would say he was the happiest now. Thank God that omega's pregnant clothes were mostly normal, so Tony's belly didn't show until he was in his 8th month. They still went out a lot, shopping, dining, going to parties and they kept being on the covers of magazines. The Avengers start to go into missions without Iron Man, and whenever they needed to go, Tony would be a hot mess waiting for the young Alpha’s return.

When the Instagram thing happened, at least a hundred omegas introduced themselves to Peter at MIT and he was invited for around the same amount of parties. He once came back with 300 new contacts and a full Snapchat. Everyone saw him as the _lucky (and good in bed) in Alpha that managed to get a billionaire pregnant_. Needless to say, that Tony's self-steam was below sea level. He would get fatter, older, needier and was going to lock this Alpha forever with him. So, when Peter told him all these things, Tony couldn't help but get emotional, which made him feel even more pathetic.

So, when Peter (_so, so young_ Peter) saw this, he managed to sooth an almost panicked Tony. It was around that month that the couple discovered the best thing about pregnancy: the increased sex-drive. If Tony ever complained about their _sweet _loving ways, he had nothing to complain about now. During roughly the first 5 months of the pregnancy, Peter just couldn't keep his hands out of Tony's pants. Everything was arousing, their scents increased power to each other and surprising, pregnancy made Peter _possessive_. When they went out, Peter would be always touching Tony, looking for his eyes on the crown, he would growl at alphas that got too close. He would also prefer to not touch anyone else; he didn’t want to mix his scent with somebody else and distress his omega. It's winding down after the 5th-month mark, but they still made sweet love for as long as they could.

Tony tries hard not to cry on the first ultrasound, but he fails. He looks over to Peter and sees his alpha melting away in tears and he can’t hold back. They chose a unisex name and decided not to know the gender of the baby. They set up a nursery in a room of the Penthouse, the nursery had a widow in the entire wall and was decorated the place in soft greens, yellows, and lilac. They bought tons of books about pregnancy and how to raise a child, baby-proving the whole place. They search for the best schools, from nursery to university, near them and they attend to birth classes together.  
  
The Avengers throw a huge baby shower on Tony's 7th month of pregnancy. The theme was all yellow and there were so many gifts, from so many people. It occurred to Tony at that moment that he did have friends, he had a bunch of them. And so, did Peter, and they all take pictures and eat cake and they promise to only post these pictures 6 months after the baby is born. On Tony's 8th month the media goes wild cause the Avengers go on a mission, but Tony didn't go with them. instead, Tony was spotted outside a bakery eating sweets with Happy by his side. In the moment of the photo, the wind had hit just so that it was visible Tony's pregnant belly. "_Stark Baby on the way_!” Was the title and it being troublesome for Pepper to deal with?

May and Happy work together to relieve the stress around the Penthouse in the 9th month. It was June, the apartment was baby-proved and had a large library about babies and toddlers. Tony's lab was big but the Montessorian playground that they set up was gigantic. They would go to bed every night questioning themselves and wake up sure that this was the day that something was going to happen. It felt impossible to be this happy and of nothing happening in their life. 

When the time comes, they learn that Tony can't have the baby in the natural ways, he needs a c-section. It throws them off a little, but they still are very excited. They got an entire room in the maternity and everyone important was there, and the Avengers made sure to surround the area, just in case. It was June 3th when they went to the surgery room, Peter holding Tony's hand and saying soothing things. Tony was in heavy meds, but he still glanced at his alpha and wondered again if Peter would get tired anytime soon. It didn't seem very likely now, but it was still a possibility. He spender the whole time gazing at Peter and picturing different scenarios and difficulties and…. And….

A loud, brand new cry filled the rooms and pierced Tony's attention. The baby was held above his head in a clear sign of victory. Tony saw the doctors and the nurses moving their mouths, he felt Peter's hand holding around his hand and saw him saying a bunch of stuff. But the only thing he could hear was the baby's cry. It was beautiful, healthy, full of a life Tony never had imagined existing. The cleaning process took too much time, at least in his mind. It felt like a whole day had passed before Peter entered the room (crying), holding the baby to let Tony hold it. That tiny little thing was wrapped up in a pink blanket, was all red and wrinkles.

\- Look at this Peter- Tony said, without taking the eyes of the wrapping- We have a daughter!

\- Yes, we do- Peter smiled through the tears. He pressed a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony glanced at the baby once again and smiled.

\- Welcome to the show, Morgan- Tony whispered.

The couple looked at the baby that just now started to fuzz a little. The baby smelled like the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,how are you?  
Leave kudos,comments and opinions. Everything is wellcome.
> 
> Bye.


End file.
